


Always Here

by ComicsCorner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Bethly Kid is a badass, Bethyl Baby, Callback to S09E14, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parents, S09e09, Scars, Season/Series 09, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), Tie-Ins, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: Daryl has a difficult choice to make concerning Michonne's request on interrogating Lydia. Thankfully, Daryl has Beth and their son to help him make his decision.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Always Here

The chill of the late hour made Daryl’s skin come alive. Fresh air and clear skies, there’s no better place to live than out here. Surrounded by what he knows. Not even needing to look at his watch he just knew it was late, much later than he cares for it to be. He felt sore and tired, but his mind and body couldn’t be still for more than a few minutes. He had too much to think about, too much to consider…he didn’t know what to do. His thoughts had been circling just as much as he had circled Hilltop, deep in thought, his mind a storm.

He could almost hear the ticking of his watch; the faintness was stifled when his hands delved deeper into his pockets for warmth. He should go back home, sleep on his heavy thoughts.

The skies were clear when Daryl looked up after turning onto his street. As expected, they were bare at this late hour. Only a few homes on the block had a light or two on, no doubt late-night readers getting ready for bed or folks entertaining friends with a game and a couple of drinks, stuff at one point sounded ridiculous to him, not anymore.

Reaching his porch, Daryl could instantly feel the warmth from inside his home, fully ready for it to embrace him. Opening than quickly closing the door quietly behind him so that the occupants inside wouldn’t be disturbed. Sighing heavily and leaning his weight against the wood of the door he sluggishly kicking off his steel toe boots, his head hung loosely, lacking the energy to keep it upright. Slinking out of his jacket a twitch of confusion came over him when he heard Dog approach from behind him.

“Whatcha doin here?” He asked, scratching the dog’s heavy mane. “You should be upstairs.” The mutt kept his happy expression, pleased to see his master. The foyer table lantern was lit, filling the hall and entryway with bright security, instantly cooling Daryl’s flux of emotions.

“You’re late.” The sudden presence of a voice made Daryl jump. Clutching his chest his skin felt like hot coals. Slowly, he turned himself in the direction the voice had come from. The living room archway where a small figure stood in his pajamas kept his dark eyes on the man who had entered the home.

“Everett Dixon, what are you doing up?” Daryl asked with a sigh of relief to see the young boy. Dog had retreated to the side of his little master of the house, gladly accepting the scratches behind his ears. The young boy didn’t appear at all tired rather concerned and alert by his father’s late arrival. Daryl noticed he appeared rather scared, had that been because of him coming home at such a late hour of the night. Had the kid been that worried?

The kid wasn’t going to back down from his previous statement. “Could ask you the same.”

Daryl’s eyebrows lifted; his eyes filled with disbelief. This kid of his is defiantly a piece of work and he loved it, he doesn’t fall for any shit. “Just keeping my eye on things.” He replied quietly knowing that Beth was no doubt asleep upstairs. That answer had been in fact true, the best one he could give for now.

“Guess I’m doing the same. Keeping mom safe.” Everette used the same hushed tone when taking his father's disregarded shoes and lining them up neatly with the others under the wooden floor chest that rested beneath the coat rack near the door. He gave him a look regarding the shoes, knowing that he knows the rules about shoes at the front door.

“I know.” Daryl nodded to the kid. “Sorry.”

Ev shrugged reassuringly, taking his father's scared hand and led him into the living room. “Tell me what’s going on.” He encouraged when he hopped up on the couch, his small legs dangling over the edge. His small form jostled when the heavier weight of his father sat next to him with a heavy exhale.

“What makes ya think somethin’s wrong?”

“Things are tense right now. That makes you tense, keeps you on guard.” The kid is smart, that’s for sure and he isn’t wrong about him being tense. There’s no keeping anything from him, he catches on fast, observes and listens more so than he talks. “I heard about the girl you brought here, the whisperer. What’s gonna happen to her?”

Daryl knew exactly what was going to happen to her, or rather he knew what he would have to do to get what he needed from her. Now looking at his son Daryl wondered if he should have said no to Michonne’s request. He didn’t want word getting out about this to Ev, he had no idea what would happen, but the idea of his own kid finding out frightened him beyond description. So, for now, he lied, only for now.

“Tara and Michonne are gonna handle it. I don’t want ya going anywhere near her.” Ev didn’t need to be told that. Unlike Judith Grimes, Everette has enough common sense to not make friends with anyone who held a characteristic of less than mentally sane. Just before the Dixon family had arrived at Hilltop Ev had a fight with Judith over her friendship with Negan. Everette looked over his father’s rough features, how tired he looked. Daryl would never tell him how little he slept at night, but honestly, he didn’t care, so long as his family is safe. “I’ll protect you two.”

Everette looked down at his hands. “Accidents happen every day. I know that one day you and mom won’t be here.” Daryl’s head shot back up when he heard this, he found himself speechless. “Whether it’s tomorrow, next month, year or years from now when I’m married and you guys pass on from old age…you both won’t always be here…one or the other. But I’ll be there to take care of you.” He motioned to his mothers’ knife that he had hidden in the pocket of his flannel pants. “I have to be ready.”

Daryl inhaled deeply, giving the boy a stern look when he pulled him into his lap. Despite his father’s stoic nature, Everette could read him pretty well. The deep breath and the look weren’t part of his scolding, rather they were indicators for when he wanted him to listen.

“Ya shouldn’t play with that.” Taking the knife from his sons’ small hands then placing it in the drawer of the cabinet on the side of the sofa. Strong and protective arms wrapped around him, tilting his head back Ev rested against his fathers’ shoulder. “You let me worry about keeping you and yer ma safe.” Everette didn’t give much of a response. But he stuck to his previous statement. “How are ya and Judith?”

“We’re still not on speakin terms.” His deadpan expression filled with annoyance.

“You two ill work it out.”

He slinked closer to him, his head resting against his father’s strong arm. “Ya have any advice?”

“Heh, Nah… I ain’t gonna be much help in that department. When yer ma gets mad at me the last thing, she wants is ta be silent. She just lets me have it.”

Ev gave a look of impresses regarding his mother’s fierceness. “Yeah, that sounds like her. Doesn’t put up with yer bullshit.”

Daryl snapped his head up. “Hey, no cussing.” Ev’s lips curled inward as a response. “But yeah, she don’t put up with my bullshit.” That sentence brought a proud smile to his face. Feeling more awake now due to the scare he had from earlier Daryl rose from his seat. “Come on, little man.” He grunted, lifting Ev into his arms. “I need a drink.”

“Me too.” Ev giggled trying to mimic his dad’s deep voice. Daryl playfully pinched at his kid's arm then sat him down on one of the bar stools around the kitchen island. Twirling in his seat Ev waited patiently while his father went to the fridge. “No moonshine?” The kid teased when his parental retrieved two glasses from one of the top cabinets. Daryl pushed the pack of cigarettes he hid in there to the very back. Since Ev had been born Daryl had cut back on his smoking. Keeping the habit to only social settings and when Ev would be far from sight so he wouldn’t see his father’s weakness.

“Yer ma and I only drink that on special occasions.”

“I suppose milk’s fine.” Ev said when taking the glass his father handed him.

Daryl leaned on his forearms from the opposite side of the countertop, loosely holding his own glass. “Yeah, it’s better for ya and those skinny arms.” His laughter made Daryl’s heart feel lighter when he poked at the boy’s little appendages.

“I’m only eight. They’ll get bigger.” He replied, looking himself over.

“Hey.” Daryl’s tone shifted to more serious but kept that calm and loving father like nature to it. “No more guarding the house at night while I’m gone. I’ll always come back.” He shouldn’t have said that. Promises like that are impossible to keep. But Daryl had to say something to lift the responsibility his boy had placed on himself. “You understand?” Everette kept his eyes on his now empty glass before answering. Meeting his fathers loving eyes he nodded softly. Daryl looked beyond relieved, happy that he made him understand. “Alright, come on. Time for bed.” Daryl whispered, once again picking Ev back up in his arms the same as before. His little head rested comfortably in the crook of Daryl’s neck; his arms hung loosely behind his strong back. Swaying with every step Daryl took as he ascended up the stairs. Sleep was taking him over while cuddled in his father's warm and safe embrace. Daryl whistled for Dog to follow. Once reaching the top floor and then Everette’s room, Daryl took careful care to not jostle him too much when he laid him down and neatly tucked him in. The family dog wasted no time jumping up then nestling at the end of Ev’s bed, right by his little feet. Daryl held his gaze on the sleeping boy, his blistered fingers ran through his dark hair. Thinking back to how Beth and Daryl had thought that he would be born with her blond hair, but he still possessed her natural curls. Daryl hadn’t been sure just how long he had been staring, he had been so lost in his reminiscing, his thoughts of Ev. Turning his gaze back to the mutt knowing that he would keep Ev safe. “Good dog.” Once again feeling the power of his own exhaustion Daryl left Ev’s room. Leaning his weight against the door once it closed quietly. His mind instantly thought back to what he had said only moments ago.

_“I need to take care of you and mom.”_

Not wanting to fight his exhaustion anymore Daryl made his way down and across the hall to his bedroom. Already working on the buttons on his shirt completely not expecting to find his wife awake and laying comfortably on his side of the bed writing in a new journal. She wore a long t-shirt as a nightdress, her hair, liberated from her ponytail hung over her shoulders. Her beautiful form bathed in the glow from the set of candles that were lit on the bedside table, her smile proved just how happy she is to see him.

Daryl chuckled, almost breathless with bewilderment. “Doesn’t anyone sleep in this house anymore?” He asked when closing the bedroom door. Beth shrugged sweetly, her smile growing with every step Daryl took closer to her. “Ya didn’t have ta wait up for me.” Daryl sat on the edge of his side of the bed. The side that Beth had been keeping warm for him.

“I was asleep. I woke up when I heard yer and Ev’s voices downstairs.”

“Kid said he was keeping an eye on things, protectin ya while I ain’t here.”

Beth’s eyes saddened when he said this, her mind no doubt wondering to similar fears that Daryl had felt when thinking over Ev’s words. “He shouldn’t have ta worry about stuff like that.”

“That’s what I told im.” Daryl replied working again at the buttons of his shirt. Once he was free of the garment Beth ran her small hands against his back, the sweet sensation of her touch sent shivers down his spine. Her eyes wandered over the heartbreaking display of scars and tattoos. Sights that she had seen countless times and never once shied away from, Beth had once told Daryl that she would curse anyone who would leave another mark on him, she had said that only days before Everette, Judith and a handful of kids from Alexandria had been taken by Jocelyn. When Daryl had returned to Alexandria with the others and Ev in hand Beth swore she’d never let their son or Daryl out of her sight again. That had been the most frightening day of their lives.

Her touch over the x shaped mark on his lower back confirmed that she had been thinking about that same day. Everette had been only a little over a year old at the time and to suddenly have him taken, remembering it all made him feel only slightly less sick than on that day. Knowing that their son is safe and sound asleep down the hall made the two of them shake the unsettling feelings. Reaching behind him Daryl laid his hand over Beth which still pressed firmly against his back and over the scar. Looking back at her made both of them put the sour memories away for the moment, intertwining their fingers swayed their worries.

Beth rose to her knees, pressing her chest against her husband's back, securing her arms around his chest and shoulders, her warm cheek pressed against his along with her bad left ear. “We’re never gonna stop worrying about him, are we?”

“Defiantly not.” Laying back on the bed Daryl rested his tired head on Beth’s lap while he worked on removing his belt. “He’s asleep now.” Daryl shifted his body fully onto the mattress. He felt beyond grateful to Beth for keeping the sheets warm for him. Laying on her side so that she could gaze down at him, Beth looked over every crease and scar on his face. Her soft touch against his course skin made his eyes even heavier. Her skin so warm and safe, it amazed him that a person, another human being can make him feel that. “Ya know that girl we brought here?” Beth nodded; her temple rested against her palm. “Michonne asked me to… _talk_ with her.” Beth knew right away from the way her husband said the word talk of what he was implying. 

Guilt simmered deep inside Daryl. He never should have come to Hilltop with Beth and Ev. There’s currently more danger here than at Alexandria. Alexandria is their home, but Beth had been insistent on accompanying her husband. She wanted more than anything for Ev to meet the rest of his family, meet the remainder of the people who had loved and cherished his mother and father and him long before he had even been born.

But now with everything happening maybe Daryl should send them back home. No, Beth and Ev would protest and demand to say here with him. Daryl did feel that he could better protect them while they stayed at Hilltop and in his line of sight. They’re the two things keeping him together.

Beth had, had her worries about the council back home. As one of it’s leading members she shouldn’t be spending so much time away from them, but she had been assured that things were well in hand back in Alexandria. Daryl had told her to think of it as a vacation for the two of them to spend time with Ev without having to worry about their responsibilities. But since their arrival to Hilltop, nothing had gone right. Now Beth and Daryl were scared to leave with things being so on edge right now. They couldn’t leave yet, not until things are settled…whenever that’ll be. 

Beth’s eyes stared off to the distance behind Daryl, strongly considering what it is that he’s telling her. “What do you think?” His question brought her attention back to him. Her gentle fingers pushed back his hair behind his left ear. The candlelight around his rough face made him even more miraculous, his bare skin aglow with a light so pure.

Her touch didn’t leave his jaw when she spoke. “I know that Michonne asking you to do this wasn’t easy for her. She knows you got us to think about.” Daryl drew in a breath when Beth’s fingers traced his chin, her eyes soft and welcoming. “We gotta keep makin difficult choices for the people we love. Protect em however we can. Important thing is that when we make those decisions, we all need to be there for those who make em.” Easing Daryl to lay down, Beth rested her body on his, chest to chest, her hands cupped his strong face. She wanted him to see the look in her eyes when she says what she’s about to say. “Whatever you’re gonna do, know that I’m gonna be here. For this…and everything else…I’ll be here.”

Their silence held for a moment longer as did their locked gaze on one another. Beth didn’t need Daryl to give her an answer, not tonight. The look in his eyes told her that he had made up his mind about what to do. Content and beyond grateful for her words Daryl drew her further on top of him so her forehead touched his. Kissing her brow with so much thankfulness she could feel it in her bones.

Smiling bright, Beth climbed over her husband to blow out the candles on his bedside table, capturing their room in the bright glow of the moonlight that shown only slightly through the closed curtains. Beth stayed awake until Daryl was sound asleep, sliding his hair again from his face.

He had been so tired lately, a lot has been put on him, it’s only natural to feel that weight after a while. It wasn’t until Beth could hear the soft snores of her partner that she knew he was sound asleep. Finally, at peace and free from his current concerns for the next few hours. Beth was careful when she removed her body from his, turning on her side her arm draped across his waist, her head secured on his shoulder. The steady rise and fall of his chest mixed with his breathing made her eyes grow heavy.

Beth spoke a silent prayer that night. Holding her husband close with thoughts of him, their son and their family she prayed that they would stop hurting, prayed for the day where they could all be safe and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Everette let me know, I'd love to use him more in future works.


End file.
